Hunter Rae-Alice Devine
Hunter Rae-Alice Devine was born to Michael Xavior Devine and Star Devine in Dublin, Ireland on the 13th of October in 2006. Star Devine, a full fledged Veela and Michael Devine was a pure-blooded wizard making their daughter half-veela. She was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor house, class of 2025. ((Always a WIP)) Background Many were unsure if Hunter would carry on her fathers magical lineage. Her fathers parents, Niall and Alannah, would anxiously await the moment that she would make her magic known. Her first showing of magic occurred when she was 4 years old and frustrated with her little cousin Ali, after she broke Hunter's doll. Hunter hadn't realized what she'd done at first. She had retaliated and somehow turned her little cousin’s stuffed lion into a scary clown. Her cousin now has a lasting fear of clowns. In September of 2012, at the young age of 5 Hunter lost her father in a very traumatic manor and witnessed it. Seeing her father murdered in front of her caused her first transformation into her enraged harpy-like form. The home she'd grew up in burned to the ground before her eyes as her transformed veela mother whisked her away to safety, the flames flickering in the distance. Sometime in January of 2013 an investigation and trial would commence on her fathers death and the death of his murderer. Which meant her mother was now being investigated and taken to trial for the murder of Michael's killer. Michael's parents and siblings, along with her mother felt it best to keep her away from all the talk and complications that they sent her to stay with her godmother for four months until Niall and Cian could get things in order and retrieve her. This also allowed them to grieve without having to keep up a strong face for Hunter. To help the girl keep a hold on her emotions and and express herself she was introduced to the cello and was quite the natural. Paternal side The Devine family is an Irish pure blood family with a rather long history of Gryffindor Alumni. They are not the typical snobby pureblood family. They often dabbled in some things muggle having a small understanding of the non-magical world. The surname Devine when rendered in its original Irish Gaelic is "Ó Daimhín" and it is one of several surnames derived from the Irish Gaelic that are now rendered in English as Devine. The root of this name is "damh", which according to Dineen means an "Ox or a Stag". It is also used figuratively as "Hero". Michael Xavior Devine was born to Niall and Alannah Devine on June 14th, 1983. Two years later the couple welcomed home another son, Cian Devine and three years after that they had a daughter, Shannon Devine. Michael Devine is the only one, aside from his cousin Aella who married a muggle, in the Devine lineage to not marry a pureblood. Niall and Alannah never disapproved of Michaels choice, they in fact were very supportive and very much loved Star. Maternal side Star Devine is a full blooded Veela. Her clan is originally from Bulgaria, however half found themselves in Ireland and have remained there ever since. Most summers, Hunter and her mother spend a few weeks in Bulgaria with her family. Education First Year Hunter would start her first year at Hogwarts in 2018. This was the year she became acquainted with a rather annoying boy in her year and house named Karam Ali. Second Year Hunter would make her way back to Hogwarts for her second year only this time she would have her younger cousin Ali, under her wing. It was no surprise to them that Ali would be sorted to Gryffindor house. Third Year It was this year she and Karam had drifted apart. She was a little hurt by this and couldn't understand why he'd tried to distance himself from her not realizing it wasn't anything personal. They did however manage to pull the friendship back together during the second half of the year. It wasn't until later that she'd pieced together the reasoning they'd fallen apart. This was also the year Hunter would find herself in detention for attacking a girl in her own house, Rachael. Girls would sometimes try to snip her hair thinking that they could use it as a charm when asking a guy out, or as a love potion ingredient. How effective it would be witha half-blooded veela she didn't know. When a veela's hair is taken without their permission they get rather ill. They had set her up, members of her own house. Cut her hair from its pony tail, she'd been holed up in the dorms for the rest of the day, rather sick. They were supposed to be like family and they had betrayed her and laughed in her face. This incident only caused Hunter to further withdraw and deepen her trust issues. She hadn't been sure whether the intended purpose was a potion or just jealousy she didn't care. Her veela temper would engulf her like a tidal wave. The next morning she awoke to a horrified shriek. A smile would fall on Hunters lips as the girl clutched fistfuls of loose hair. Her thoughts would try to justify her actions, 'the girl could just drink a potion and have her hair grow back, after all she didn't get dreadfully ill.' It wasn't hard for Rachael to figure out who did it and of course the gossip spread. There were mixed reviews on the half-veela. Fourth Year Hunter often tried to keep herself out of relationships. She'd always had a deep struggle with her veela heritage and harbored some insecurities. Those combined with her trust issues made it hard for her to open up to anyone. Fifth Year WIP Sixth Year Hunter auditioned for the role of the town crier in the play of Babbity Rabbity and her cackling stump. On her birthday 13 October, 2023 she was informed she had gotten the part! It wasn't until this year that Hunter found herself drawn to Quidditch. She found beating to be very therapeutic for her. Her skill was quickly noticed and she'd been asked to try out for the position on her houses team. Auditions for Orchestra occurred this year as well and Hunter auditioned with her cello. She would make first chair in strings. Hallowe'en bash: The theme of the dance was a bloody masquerade. Karam and Hunter planned out a couples costume and attended as Sweeney Todd and Ms. Lovett. Sometime during the dance the punch was spiked with bishops brew. Winter dance: Her boyfriend Karam would receive the Patronous Award in recognition of his spell-casting abilities. Winter break: Hearty Party: Hunter did really well on her apparitions exam and her OWL's. She would again receive O's and E's. Hunter would earn a summer intern position with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the beings division. Seventh Year Hunters final year at Hogwarts was fast approaching and just a few weeks before school would begin she would find herself face to face with a Prefects badge....intended for her. She'd been known to be out past curfew many times, wasn't exactly a known rule follower so this left her wondering what they were playing at. Sure she had brilliant scores and was very involved in extracurricular but what exactly led them here, she would wonder. After Graduation, Hunter would travel around for 8 months before accepting a position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the beings division. Possessions Wand The wand chooses the wizard. Hunter Devine's happens to be made of Hazel and thus explains a bit about who she is as a person. She views this as a joke the universe has ultimately played on her. If she wants to perform magic exceptionally she has to keep the veela side of her in check. The core of her wand is veela hair, her mothers. "A sensitive wand, hazel often reflects its owner’s emotional state, and works best for a master who understands and can manage their own feelings. Others should be very careful handling a hazel wand if its owner has recently lost their temper, or suffered a serious disappointment, because the wand will absorb such energy and discharge it unpredictably. The positive aspect of a hazel wand more than makes up for such minor discomforts, however, for it is capable of outstanding magic in the hands of the skillful, and is so devoted to its owner that it often ‘wilts’ (which is to say, it expels all its magic and refuses to perform, often necessitating the extraction of the core and its insertion into another casing, if the wand is still required) at the end of its master’s life (if the core is unicorn hair, however, there is no hope; the wand will almost certainly have ‘died’). Hazel wands also have the unique ability to detect water underground, and will emit silvery, tear-shaped puffs of smoke if passing over concealed springs and wells." Rowling, J.K. "Wand Woods - Pottermore." Pottermore. N.p., n.d. Web. Gryffindor House Ring This ring belonged to her father and had been passed down the line to the eldest son in the each generation of the Devine family. Hunter happened to be the eldest and only child of Michaels so it was given to her upon her acceptance and sorting. She wears it on her right thumb as that is the only finger it fits and she never takes it off as its one of the few things she has left of her father. Relationships Karam Ali: They have been long time friends and began dating in their sixth year. Their relationship can be a bit rocky sometimes but its often due to outside sources and at times her veela nature complicating matters. Karam often helps to calm her when her temper strikes if he isn't the one to have caused it that is. Spiked punch at the Hallowe'en bash had resulted in a screaming match between the two, thus someone spread a rumour the two had broken up, which was very untrue. The two had some rocky moments in their relationship and made it just over a year but in the end not all of it could be smoothed over. Ali Devine: Hunters first cousin. Hunter is older than Ali by just over a year. She graduated from Hogwarts in 2026. Rhiannon Devine: Hunters younger cousin. Rhi started her first year of Hogwarts when Hunter started her fourth year. Marie Crowley: Hunter's second cousin. After her parents died she'd gone to live with her grandparents. Charlotte Cobblepot: Hunter was suddenly grabbed by the girl and led off to wherever Charlie was headed and from then on they've been partners in crime. Charlie seemed to always have Hunter's back and vice versa. Charlie is a big example of Hunters fierce loyalty, she was always there to pick Charlie up off the floor when her former boyfriend Adam Fletcher repeatedly broke Charlie's heart. Charlie had Hunter's back when she punched Winry Crowley breaking her nose for referring to Hunter as a "half-breed" and trying to steal her boyfriend. Miranda Cobblepot: They once had a very emotional moment in front of the entire great hall at the lions table after having a bit of a row, where they made up. It was the moment they declared themselves best friends. Miranda affectionately calls Hunter "Killer" Charlie Merle: Charlie is a very close friend of Hunters. Charlie can always manage to get Hunter to laugh and bring out a lighter side of Hunter that isn't always seen. Charlie knows when to be serious and when to joke around and offers up very good advice when its needed. Hunter views Charlie as a younger sister. Kettia Ferox: Hunter met the spunky hufflepuuf out in the courtyard one day and since then theyve gotten along rather well. They definitely go hard on the quidditch pitcha nd joke around with one another often. Theres not a thing Hunter wouldn't do for Kettia. Leona Rex: Hunter is the mentor of first year Gryffindor Leona Rex. Rumours "Birthday girl pretended to be a balloon, escapes detention." Owl Post, 17 October 2023 "A certain Veela knows how to claim things are rightfully hers. She's not shy either." Owl Post, 24 October 2023 "Hunter Devine and Karam Ali were spotted in a screaming match one minute and snogging the next. Are they broken up? no one knows." Owl Post, 31 October 2023 "A snake or well toad as it seems he doesn’t mind being called, has the lion veela all fired up" Owl Post, 21 November 2023 "Ecko Martian was spotted in Hogsmeade with the lion veela. Does this mean trouble for Karam Ali?" Owl Post, 21 November 2023 "Hunter Devine was yet again seen with Ecko Jean-Martian in Hogsmeade, is something going on between them?" Owl Post, 13 February 2024 "A certain quidditch celebrity was spotted at the 3B with a blonde veela again, After so many times one might wonder what’s really going on there." Owl Post, 22 May 2024 Category:Students Category:Gryffindors